Archivo:Junoflo - M.O.N.E.Y MV
Descripción NEW VISUAL: Junoflo - M.O.N.E.Y MV "Why must everything revolve around the penny?" Free download @ https://soundcloud.com/junoflo/money Directed & Edited by: Yohan Yoon www.yohanyoon.com IG: @yohanyoon_ Mixed by: Jon Lee Produced by: MF Doom Special thanks to: Joanna Kim, Daniel Woo & 24Hr HomeCare S/o Mountain Brothers Follow me: SC: www.soundcloud.com/junoflo IG: www.instagram.com/junoflo FB: www.facebook.com/junoflo BC: www.junoflo.bandcamp.com TWEET: twitter.com/junoflo 1: You said you want the moolah Well come and get it here it is Diamond studded from the brim of the cap, down to the wrists And it's so enticing It drive you like a license Suddenly enlightened by the glimmer of lycans A dog is what they call me Money like Wolf of Wall Street Tell me just how you ball Like honey that's where the fall be A free fall when it's free for all But not like free literally I’m tryna break free from my demons Break it down for you Fully It's Fundamental, a higher power when it's from the mental I let my words portray the vibe and tempo I don't even need the music, kill the instrumental A soft spoken man with a razor sharp train of thought Godzilla I tear that train apart Cuz in most cases It leads me to down the most cases Handle of Henny and w no chaser But then I see it straight like like That's why they left, cuz they ain't right right And don't compare, we not the same height The rest of em sea level, let me take flight HOOK: It's all about the M.O.N.E. And Y must everything revolve around penny I walk upon the streets without any Tryna keep a steady pace 2: So as I walk upon the streets Hear me speak upon beats Music delicacies we finna feast like Hometown hit you with the profound A working Blue Scholar like I'm Pro Brown Okay it's on now Epiphanies from the cortex Hot as solar strikes But colder than a vortex, polar Mind controller, time slower These rappers outta money when they printer's out of toner Knowledge of self my one true intention Traveling to find my own dimension 3: This for my 9 to 5 to stay alive And I know that God w me, I ain't afraid to die I take another second and I exhale I know you’ve been through more than most and you’ve seen hell But don't be scared homie You know I care homie I know you think my shit is dope It's only fair homie Now where my chair homie I mean the throne, my b I mean it doesn't really matter Pay my dues only And I'll be fine homie Cuz we still fly homie Economy seats with the slight recline homie But I still wanna be the one they call out For an encore, run it back, go all out HOOK: It's all about the M.O.N.E. And Y must everything revolve around penny I walk upon the streets without any Tryna keep a steady pace Yeah, and as life goes on We walking and listen to the same old song s/o Mountain Brothers s/o Native Souls But yall already know how that goes.. Categoría:Vídeos